Harmonia
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Combinação perfeita entre coisas ou seres distintos. Presente para Lady Murder.


Ele gosta de Quadribol, de diabinhos negros de pimenta e de dias em que o sol está o mais quente possível, o que nunca é tão quente quanto ele gostaria. Ele gosta de desenhar pomos-de-ouro, ele gosta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele gosta do sobrenome dela e gosta de como ele soa em seus lábios e por isso nunca se incomodou em chama-la pelo primeiro nome. Ele nunca se lembra de lavar os óculos e sempre os limpa na roupa, a blusa da farda sempre está pra fora e a gravata vermelho e dourada nunca tão apertada quanto deveria estar. Ele sorri para a professora McGonagall e para Dumbledore, ele sorri para muita gente e é um tanto arrogante, um tanto idiota e sai azarando as pessoas só porque consegue. Ele detesta quando Lily Evans o olha com desprezo.

Ela não se interessa por Quadribol, gosta de ficar na biblioteca, anda com a roupa da farda muito arrumada, deixa o cabelo vermelho preso. Anota tudo o que o professor diz em sala e seus pergaminhos não têm espaços para desenhos que não sejam relacionados ao conteúdo da aula. Todas as pessoas gostam dela, porque ela vê o melhor em todas as pessoas. Detesta demonstrações desnecessárias de poder, detesta quando James Potter azara Severus. Gosta de deitar no sofá da Sala Comunal, quando é muito tarde e quase todos já foram dormir. Gosta do barulho da lareira, gosta de dias frios, imagina seu futuro, ela tem planos. Os professores gostam dela e ela gosta dos professores. Ela tem um grupo de amigos que riem das piadas dela e que nunca se importaram por ela ter nascido trouxa e ela tem uma coleção das cartas de seus pais, desde o primeiro ano, amarradas com um barbante dentro do malão.

Em algum momento, ele percebeu o que não queria perceber – percebeu que ela adorava suco de abóbora e sapos de chocolate, percebeu que ela tinha a mania de roçar a ponta da pena no nariz quando empacava em uma frase, percebeu que ela sabia muitos palavrões e achou engraçado ela praguejando todos quando derrubou um tinteiro, percebeu que ela tinha mania de cobrir o rosto com os cabelos e por isso ia sempre com eles presos para as aulas, percebeu que ela adorava conversar com Remus Lupin, percebeu que o olhar dela era sempre triste em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Percebeu muitas e muitas coisas que nunca imaginou perceber e percebeu que um sorriso involuntário sempre se formava em seus lábios quando a via entrar em qualquer lugar.

Ela não percebeu nada demais – ou melhor, nenhuma mudança –, não enquanto tinha quinze e dezesseis anos. Só sentia que se irritava mais quando Potter fazia algumas de suas brincadeiras e sentia uma tristeza profunda ao ver Sev. Então, quando ela fez dezessete anos, pareceu que algo tinha ficado muito diferente e seus olhos não podiam mais captar alguma coisa, e depois de um curto período de tempo ela notou que o idiota do Potter não andava mais azarando pessoas, estava prestando mais atenção as aulas e não passava o tempo todo despenteando aquele maldito cabelo, que já era despenteado o suficiente por natureza. Nas reuniões dos monitores-chefes, ela percebeu o quanto ele podia ser sério e atencioso, ela percebeu que os olhos dele às vezes se fixavam longamente nela e que aquilo dava um tipo de cócegas estranhas dentro da sua barriga. Ela percebeu que gostava de conversar brevemente com ele e como o sorriso dele era bonito e como ela gostava daqueles olhos serenos. Ela percebeu que estava com medo, com muito medo da sombra que pairava sobre o mundo bruxo e que apenas ele conseguia acalmá-la.

Talvez tenha sido num final de tarde, num dia não muito quente e não muito frio, em um dos inúmeros corredores de Hogwarts. Ele deveria estar um pouco nervoso, com risos nervosos, sem saber o que falar direito. O cabelo vermelho dela estava solto e ele sentia um grande impulso de coloca-lo atrás das orelhas dela, mas tinha medo de tocá-la e tudo ser destruído. Então ele sente como se os olhos dela pudessem ver muito através do que ele era, e que finalmente aqueles olhos que viam o bem em todos agora viam o bem nele, também. Porque talvez ele agora soubesse que havia mudado e que ela fora a razão para isso. Talvez ela também soubesse.

"Quando... você... Hogsmead. Este final de semana. Vamos comigo, Evans?"

Talvez por isso ela tivesse sorrido.

"Claro, James."

* * *

**n/a: **breve explicação de que essa fic só saiu porque eu tinha que escrever algo para a Stefany, mas nada me dava inspiração, daí eu resolvi abrir o dicionário e escolher uma das palavras da página e a primeira que meus olhos viram foi... hanseníase. Obviamente, eu procurei outra coisa, vi harmonia, vi a definição que é o sumário e pensei em JL. Agora essa parte da n/a é pra Teddy: passou teu aniversário e eu não te dei uma fic, apesar de ter começado uma. Ela está parada e um dia será terminada, se a minha imaginação permitir. Mas por enquanto, toma essa JL pra você, Teteddy. Eu espero que você goste, porque eu fiz pensando em te agrada e cada linha foi escrita com amorzinho pra você. Te amo. Não que você não saiba disso. VOU PARAR ESSA N/A PORQUE TÔ CHEIA DE AMOR PELA STEFANY E VOU ACABAR FAZENDO UMA FIC SOBRE ELA. Caham. Um abraço pra quem é normal.


End file.
